


What We Plant, What Grows

by thetinyconstellation



Series: Aoba Joh(sigh) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ushijima is my son, iwaoi - Freeform, somebody save Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetinyconstellation/pseuds/thetinyconstellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 unread messages<br/>[1:12 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Iwaizumi is here and I believe he's intoxicated. Heavily.<br/>[1:13 am] Ushiwaka ☆: he's saying something along the lines of 'Oikawa is a better setter than you'.<br/>[1:13 am] Ushiwaka ☆: is he unaware that I'm a wing spiker?<br/>[1:15 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Oikawa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Plant, What Grows

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation with Chloe (@terorou on tumblr)

He's a little uneasy, to say the least, when Iwaizumi doesn't show up to their Friday movie night. He doesn't freak out, per say. He just calls a few people to make sure his best friend is okay.  

Like Iwaizumi's entire family and their teammates and his neighbors.  

But he doesn't freak out.  

Plus it's only natural to miss a movie night everyone once in a while. They're third years after all, busy with clubs and planning for university and dating. Okay, not dating but the others, yes.  

So it's normal to cut their _very specific_ weekly plans. Even when they, neither of them not even _once_ , have never skipped out on their movie day before, it's more or less to be expected right? For a busy third year, of course he can't have his Friday's open every week. Even though they _do_ , but plans change. 

Oikawa is a little bitter but calm nonetheless. 

Because even though _literally_ _no one_ knows where Iwaizumi is, Oikawa will stay reasonable. Iwaizumi is 18 years old, a man, he can handle himself and go out on Fridays if he wants to. On their movie night. Without telling Oikawa beforehand.  

Oikawa downs his soda and wishes there was another type of beverage in the can.  

He tries, he really does, to watch the scheduled movie by himself. But it's a little gory and that's always been more Iwaizumi's type of movie. If he were here, that is.  

It's oddly dull and overly silent in his apartment without a grumbling commentary on shitty special effects and terrible actors. There's a romance scene between the main character and their love interest and Oikawa half expects to hear Iwaizumi's usual _please skip this before I hurl, I'm serious_. Oikawa huffs out through his nose. 

He checks his phone again for the millionth time that night, unsurprised to see no new messages.  

He's been ditched by his best friend and the feeling unsettles him as he turns back to the admittedly crappy movie, even for Oikawa. The main character finally kisses the love interest and Oikawa all but hisses at the screen.  

He's half asleep on his sofa, movie finished, when the phone vibrates. He doesn't feel it the first time, only when it vibrates in a quick succession does he jump up to check.  His fingers fumble around the screen as he tries and fails multiple times to put in his password before finally getting it open. His notifications read: 

 **4 unread** **messages**  

[1:12 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Iwaizumi is here and I believe he's intoxicated. Heavily.  

[1:13 am] Ushiwaka ☆: he's saying something along the lines of 'Oikawa is a better setter than you'.  

[1:13 am] Ushiwaka ☆: is he unaware that I'm a wing spiker?  

[1:14 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Oikawa? 

"Oh my god," Oikawa murmurs, concern mixing with a slight hint of amusement. Iwaizumi'll never hear the end of this. Oikawa quickly types out a reply. 

>>[1:16 am] to Ushiwaka ☆: where are u 

>>[1:16 am] to Ushiwaka ☆: and why the hell is he drunk （ ﾟ Дﾟ）!! 

To which Ushijima promptly replies-- 

[1:17 am] Ushiwaka ☆: we're currently at my house. He's in my room, Oikawa. I think he may have, excuse my language, fucking vomited on my bed. Please retrieve him. We may be friends but I have certain limits such as ruining my new comforter. And my plants. 

[1:17 am] Ushiwaka ☆: hE IS GRASPING MY BEGONIA PLEASE MAKE HASTE 

Oikawa wonders how Ushijima can possibly sound so formal even while someone is threatening his children (Ushijima's words, not his). Nevertheless, Oikawa rushes out of the door after grabbing his keys and slipping on some old shoes.  

Oikawa gets one more text on the familiar route to Ushijima's house.  

[1:25 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Mari was so innocent. Had a full lengthy life ahead of her. She will be missed.  

* * *

 

He didn't know what to expect, really. He was sure that Ushijima would be deep in mourning while Iwaizumi did something reckless like swinging from Ushijima's over-the-top chandelier fixture. Or someone would be crying, Iwaizumi or Ushijima he's not sure.  

This? Well, this is unexpected.  

Iwaizumi is laying completely still, no light fixtures included, on Ushijima's living room sofa. A large warm looking blanket is draped over him, and he looks like he got _tucked in_.  

And Ushijima? He's telling him a _story_. Iwaizumi looks enthralled, completely fascinated by what Ushijima is saying to him and it makes Oikawa's head spin. What the fuck did he just walk in on? 

".. and so I sing to her. She adores the attention, I can practically _see_ her petals growing in color. I walk in the next morning and guess what I'm greeted with?"  

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to reply but Ushijima continues.  

"She's fully bloomed. She was just wilted the day before, can you believe it? I couldn't. I was so happy," he finishes with a small laugh and Iwaizumi joins in before noticing Oikawa. His face splits into an overly excited grin.  

"Ooh look! My boyfriend is here to take me home!" Iwaizumi says and Oikawa's mind draws a blank. Boyfriend?  

Ushijima looks amused, if possible. 

"I hope your boyfriend doesn't condone you drinking." Oikawa flushes, glaring daggers at Ushijima. 

"N-no no, Oikawa can't handle his drinks so he doesn’t let me drink either." 

Iwaizumi whispers something that sounds a lot like _he gets a bit sexual when he's tipsy to be honest_. 

Oikawa's face turns an even darker shade of pink if possible. It's true.  

Iwaizumi climbs out from under the blanket and scrambles off the couch into Oikawa's arms. Oikawa hesitates, looking to Ushijima for some kind of fatherly guidance that comes with acting like an elderly man. Ushijima pretends not to notice. _Traitor._  

"Tooru, I wanna go home," Iwaizumi honest to god _whines_ , and Oikawa vaguely thinks to store that memory away for later times. Oikawa nods, to answer Iwaizumi as well as to clear his straying imagination.  

Iwaizumi clings to Oikawa as they head out the door, Oikawa calling out to Ushijima that he'll completely reimburse him for the death of his beloved plant. He reminds himself to message Ushijima a small thanks for taking such good care of Iwaizumi, unsure if anyone could have handled the situation better than he did.  

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, could have avoided this situation completely.  

"Iwa-chan?"  

Iwaizumi glances up at him, wide questioning eyes boring into his. Oikawa swallows.  

"Why were you drinking?" he asks tentatively, starting the car. Iwaizumi pauses in thought before jumping up in his seat.  

"Makki wanted to have a drinking contest! Mattsun said it would be funny to see Makki lose at something else," Iwaizumi explains with an admittedly adorable giggle and Oikawa is only briefly surprised before laughing as well. 

"That makes sense," he answers simply, stomach twisting uncomfortably.  

Iwaizumi begins to chat animately about his night with the others and Oikawa tries his best to swallow down his jealousy. He can't help but wonder why he hadn't been invited to something so obviously a group gathering. It's true that he can't handle his alcohol but they're all best friends, attached at the metaphorical hip, if you will. They don't often do group things without all of them being there, or so he thought.  

Oikawa sighs. Doubting his friendships seems to be the theme of tonight.  

"-and then Makki said that if Ushijima had sex he would moan out plant names. That's how I knew I was gonna win because who _says_ that?" Iwaizumi mumbles, finally catching Oikawa's attention.  

"Plant names? Seriously?" He's not even surprised, really.  

"You know, like _ah-apples_ and _I'm gonna c-co-corn_! There's more but I don't think I'm drunk enough to say things like that," he trails off and Oikawa has to pull over to the side of the road. He's wheezing, head pressed against the steering wheel as he imagines not only Ushijima saying that but an insanely drunk Hanamaki moaning about plants. Iwaizumi stares at him. 

"I'm glad you thought it was funny, Ushijima didn’t find it amusing at all." 

Oikawa sputters, glaring at his ace. He makes another mental note to further apologize to Ushijima, maybe buy him a few plants. 

Oikawa cringes. Not plants, definitely not plants.  

He silently hopes that Hanamaki will spike a ball at his head tomorrow and give him short term memory loss.  

* * *

 

They make it through the rest of the car ride unscathed, not counting the offhanded remarks about their apparent relationship. He hadn't been informed they were dating, unfortunately. Never got the memo, he supposes.  

Iwaizumi hobbles up the porch steps, knocking on the door much to Oikawa's amusement. Who Iwaizumi expects to open the door, Oikawa has no clue.  

"Let me unlock the door for you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases but there's no edge to it.  

The house is warm as usual, temperature wise as well as the overall atmosphere. A place with so many sweet and untainted memories is bound to feel like home. The tv is still on, the movie from earlier now replaced with static that fills the silence as they shuffle inside. Iwaizumi glances at the tv with interest. 

"It was movie day." 

Oikawa grimaces, hanging up his coat to avoid eye contact.  

"Huh? Oh right, yeah. It's fine, wasn't a good movie anyways," Oikawa replies, laughing out something that sounds so insincere he cringes.  

Iwaizumi looks like he wants to say more and Oikawa silently wishes that he will. He's been much too quiet for someone that won a drinking contest.  

He doesn't. 

They walk up the stairs to Oikawa's bedroom, an unspoken agreement that they'd be sleeping in the same room as usual. Funny how routines stick with you even when you're intoxicated. Most of them, anyway.  

The lights flicker on and they both squint against the sudden brightness, highlighting just how late (early?) it is. There's no changing into night clothes or awkward discussions about sleeping arrangements. Iwaizumi just flops onto Oikawa's single wide bed, rolling over until his side thumps against the wall.  

It is their routine, after all.  

Oikawa flips the light switch down, the room bathed in darkness once again. He lies down beside his best friend and can't help but notice how unusually quiet they are tonight. Misplaced even, given the situation.   

It takes a few minutes for Iwaizumi to finally break the silence.  

"I'm sorry for missing our movie night."  

Oikawa stiffens, but nods against the pillow. He pulls the blankets over the two of them before meekly responding. 

"It's fine, I get why you couldn't make it," which is only half true. Iwaizumi pauses at this before replying.  

"I... I went over to Makki's to talk to him about something, that's why we didn't invite you. Mattsun showed up on his own but by then we'd already been drinking. I should've came anyways, though." 

Oikawa chews at his lower lip anxiously, turning over to look at his already staring best friend. They hold eye contact the best they can in the pitch-black room, atmosphere suffocatingly heavy despite the implications.  

"What did you need to talk to him about that made you not invite me?"  

The silence was his answer. 

Oikawa nods again, more to himself this time. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea.  

He leans in carefully, head gliding across the pillows to meet Iwaizumi's lips with his. He registers that the other's lips are soft, and that there's a hand cupping his cheek, gently swiping their thumb against his cheekbone. Everything is warm, painfully so. It lasts only a meme few seconds but Oikawa is out of breath and knows that his heart wont beat normally for weeks possibly months to come.  

He pulls away with the lingering taste of alcohol and wide eyes.  

"I uh..-" _Smooth_ , Oikawa reprimands.  

"Go to sleep, Tooru. I'm tired, don't wanna talk 'bout it right now. Good night..." Iwaizumi trails off, rolling over to face the wall with a yawn. Oikawa blanches at the casual usage of his given name but complies, keeping his internal screaming to himself.  

His brain becomes a scrambled mess of _holy shit, I just kissed my childhood_ _bestfriend_ _and he kissed me back_ as well as _he's drunk and_ _doesn't know any better_ or the less evil _he wouldn't have gone to Makki's if he didn't feel the same_. Not to mention, his all time favorite, _will he even remember it in the morning?_  

Lord knows Oikawa won't ever forget it.  

"God, I'm so gay," Oikawa murmurs to no one in particular, possibly by habit.  

" _Shittykawa_. Go to sleep." 

Oikawa squeaks, embarrassed for having been heard saying something like that after what they'd done not twenty minutes earlier. Tomorrow, if Iwaizumi didn’t end their friendship and quit the team, Oikawa will definitely whine to him about how much nicer he is when he's wasted.  

"Sorry!" 

He has the feeling it's gonna be okay. Call it intuition or knowing their relationship like the back of his hand, Oikawa knows they'll be fine.  

"Shut up and sleep already before I spike this pillow at your face!" 

 _Ah_ , Oikawa sighs, _to be in love with your best friend._  

* * *

 

  **8 unread messages:**

[7:32 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I have to clear my conscience  

[7:32 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I lied yesterday 

[7:33 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Iwaizumi never vomited on my bed 

[7:34 am] Ushiwaka ☆: Nor did he harm any of my plants (thank gods) 

[7:35 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I do apologize for being dishonest 

[7:35 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I assumed it was for the best 

[7:36 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I figured you were the person he wanted to see 

[7:36 am] Ushiwaka ☆: was I correct? 

 

>> [9:14 am] to Ushiwaka ☆: I'm gonna c-co-corn! 

 

[9:16 am] Ushiwaka ☆: fUCK 

[9:16 am] Ushiwaka ☆: I'll take that as a yes. I wish you both the very best, you deserve it :)

**Author's Note:**

> | tumblr: flyhighkyuu | Thank you for reading, I apologize for any further aversion to aforementioned vegetables | 
> 
> Oikawa's contact in Ushi's phone: Should Have Been My Setter  
> Oikawa's contact in Iwa's phone: Find New Friends  
> Oikawa's contact in Makki's phone: ~ Pretty Setter ~  
> Oikawa's contact in Mattsun's phone: Shrekawa  
> Oikawa's contact in his mom's phone: I Have Some Regrets  
> Oikawa's contact in his dad's phone: Where Did I Go Wrong  
> 


End file.
